


Après la défaite

by LisenChan



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oneshot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenChan/pseuds/LisenChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils ont perdus. Pour la première fois le Sanzo-Ikkou s'est fait battre et ils n'ont pas perdu que leur fierté là-bas.<br/>Mais après la défaite vient le temps de panser les blessures et c'est plus facile à deux, non ?.<br/>OS - YAOI ! LEMON !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Après la défaite

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : rien à moi, malheureusement… ou heureusement pour eux vu ce que je leur fais faire XD
> 
> Paring: Sanzo&Gojo
> 
> Rating: M bien entendu ^^
> 
> Blabla de l'auteure: Pour le contexte de cette fic, ça se passe après leur premier affrontement contre Kami-Sama (Saiyuki reload en anime, pas en manga, épisode 22 à 25) donc spoil pour celles (ceux ? sérieux, messieurs, manifestez-vous que diable !) qui ne les auraient pas vu. Dans cette fic, Gojo et Sanjo ont commencés une relation sans aller bien plus loin que se palucher mutuellement.

_**Après la défaite** _

* * *

 

Le retour à l'auberge restait flou dans l'esprit du métis, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'ils s'étaient fait laminer et en beauté. La pire défaite qu'il n'ait jamais subie. Une humiliation totale. Ce Kami-sama n'avait fait que jouer avec eux alors qu'eux avait tout donné sans parvenir à seulement l'érafler. Son amour propre en avait prit un coup mais pas sa détermination.

Ce salopard qui jouait avec des mômes comme s'ils étaient des jouets remplaçables… Cette immonde ordure… Oh oui, il allait lui rendre au centuple les années de souffrance de Kinkaku et Ginkaku. Mais avant ça, il devait se remettre sur pieds. Lui et les autres. Avec un soupire le sang-mêlé appuya la tête contre la cloison derrière lui et ferma les yeux.

Ils étaient tous dans un sale état.

Hakkai n'avait toujours pas reprit connaissance, Goku errait dehors comme un animal sauvage blessé qui mordait quiconque s'approchait et Sanzo… Le moine oscillait entre les cauchemars qui le faisaient hurler et se débattre contre ses démons intérieurs à se trainer au sol pour sortir de sa chambre. Au bout des deux, le même résultat : il rouvrait toutes ses plaies. De tous, le blond était celui qui avait le plus morflé. Pas tant physiquement mais psychiquement… Le vol de son sutra par cet imposteur, ce faux moine Hoshi, l'avait blessé plus profondément que toutes ces saletés de perles.

Gojo ferma les yeux plus fort, se remémorant les bribes du passé que le plus âgé dévoilait lors de ses crises, quand il hurlait et se débattait, des larmes plein les yeux, s'excusant encore et encore auprès de son maître de ne pas avoir su le protéger. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous un passif lourd mais celui du moine était celui qui restait le plus secret. Fallait dire que se faire accueillir par un S&W n'aidait pas lors des conversations avec cet être irascible au possible.

Même après cette nuit de pluie, où ils avaient partagés des caresses, s'étaient fait du bien, le métis n'avait pas réussit à écorcher la carapace dont le moine s'était entouré. Au souvenir de ces étreintes sauvages, une vague de chaleur réchauffa les reins du rouge. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas touché la peau du blond ? Deux mois. Depuis cette fois où il avait proposé d'aller plus loin et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec une nouvelle cicatrice sur le visage dû à la balle qu'il avait évité de justesse.

Mais le pire avait été le regard que Sanzo lui avait lancé. Putain ! Il n'y avait que lui pour parvenir à vous envoyer un regard où se mêlait mépris et colère alors qu'il était à poil sous lui. Pourtant, il y avait été doucement, usant des caresses ou de mots selon les fois mais à chaque tentatives ça finissait de la même manière : Sanzo faisait la gueule un long moment, refusant de partager sa chambre avec lui lors de leur escales dans les auberges.

C'était toujours selon le bon vouloir du prêtre. C'était toujours lui qui l'invitait à partager sa chambre. Et c'était toujours lui qui arrêtait tout quand ça devenait intéressant. Presque six mois qu'il le trimbalait de la sorte. Une demi-année que le sang-mêlé supportait dans l'espoir d'un jour arriver à faire sien le moine. Mais là… là, il en avait marre. Il avait mal et il aurait voulu pouvoir se blottir dans les bras aimés juste un instant, s'y reposer, oublier.

Gojo s'assoupit s'en même s'en rendre contre, assit par terre contre le mur de bois. Il était épuisé de veiller sur tout le monde, épuisé physiquement et moralement. Alors son corps happait le sommeil dés qu'il le pouvait, apaisant durant de trop bref instant la tempête qui se déchainait sous la chevelure carmine. Mais son repos fut de courte durée.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans le silence du crépuscule et Gojo se releva d'un bond, les yeux encore à demi-fermé, l'esprit dans le seau. Ça recommençait. Encore. À pas titubant de fatigue, il rejoignit la pièce d'à coté où il découvrit une scène presque habituelle maintenant. Sanzo avait tenté de se lever.

Tenter seulement car dans l'état où il était il n'avait put faire que deux ou trois pas avant de s'écrouler, d'où le bruit sourd. Mais son désir de récupérer son sutra, de faire la peau à ce salaud était plus forte que son corps qu'il malmenait. Gojo s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda le moine se trainer à terre, rampant pour tenter d'atteindre la sortie puis il soupira.

« Franchement Sanzo, tu penses arriver là-bas dans ton état ?

\- Ferme… là.

\- Tu comptes arriver jusqu'à son temple en te trainant à terre comme un vers ? C'est sûr que les montagnes c'est plus facile à gravir en rampant.

\- Je… t'ai dis… de la… fermer. »

Gojo ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa, inutile d'en rajouter ça finissait toujours de la même manière. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit par terre, le dos contre le lit jumeau, et s'alluma une clope en attendant que le corps de Sanzo le force à capituler, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder. Il en était à la moitié de sa cigarette et Sanzo à mi chemin de la sortie quand il le vit s'arrêter de bouger.

« Enfin ! T'as progressé d'au moins trois centimètres cette fois-ci.

\- Enfoiré… »

Le métis haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il n'était pas inconscient cette fois-ci mais ses yeux flous prouvaient qu'il n'en n'était pas loin. Il attrapa un bras et souleva le moine d'un mouvement, le calant contre sa hanche. Faut dire que ce n'était pas bien difficile de le soulever. Le blond était plus petit que lui et bien plus léger, fumant plus qu'il ne mangeait. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un corps finement musclé et le sang-mêlé profita de le porter jusqu'à son lit pour apprécier ce corps pale collé à lui.

Mais il ne fit que quelque pas quand Sanzo le repoussa et le plaqua de tout son poids contre le mur. Gojo grimaça, il ne s'attendait pas à ça et il heurta le mur assez violemment puis écarquilla les yeux en se figeant.

« Faudra vraiment que tu me montre où tu planque cette saloperie de flingue… »

L'arme sous son menton était froide mais moins que les yeux améthystes qui le regardait. Pourquoi tout devait se passer de cette manière avec ce bonze ? Il haletait, ses jambes tremblaient mais son regard était toujours aussi noir, toujours aussi en colère. Contre qui était-elle dirigée, cette colère ? Vers les autres ou envers lui-même ?

« Arrête ça.

\- Que j'arrête quoi, Sanzo ?

\- De me traiter comme ça. Comme si j'étais… une _femme_. »

Il avait craché le dernier mot comme s'il s'agissait de la pire des insultes et Gojo le regarda un instant en silence, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il avait entendu.

« L'idée ne m'en a jamais traversé l'esprit.

\- Je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes d'un soir.

\- Je le sais. »

Un silence, puis Sanzo siffla un merde d'une voix rauque avant que ses jambes ne le lâches. Gojo n’eut que le temps de le rattraper de justesse avant que le blond ne s'écroule au sol et le traina dans son lit où il le jeta doucement. Le demi-yokai se laissa glisser au sol et s'appuya contre le lit, écoutant la respiration laborieuse de son compagnon.

« Je ne t'ai jamais regardé de la même manière que je le fais avec elles. Je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de la manière qu'à elles. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire avec un mec alors… peut-être que je reproduis le même schéma… »

Le souffle irrégulier derrière lui fit une pause avant de reprendre et Gojo se permit un demi-sourire en coin, Sanzo l'écoutait.

« J'aime les femmes, leurs peaux douce et souple, leurs formes géné…

\- Pourquoi moi ? »

La question qui l'avait coupé était franche et Gojo sentit dans son dos dardé le regard du blond. Il fut content de ne pas être face à lui, face à ce regard qui plongeait droit en vous et qui semblait dire _'ment autant que tu veux, je lis la vérité en toi'_. Le carmin hésita un instant et puis se dit que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre. Alors il parla.

« La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, quand tu es venu chercher Hakkai chez moi, on s'est foutu sur la gueule, tu t'en souviens ?

\- Ouais…

\- Depuis ce moment là… Je pensais de plus en plus souvent à toi et ça m'énervais. Jusqu'au moment où Hakkai me fit remarquer que mes conquêtes se ressemblaient toutes depuis un moment. Que des blondes. Mais je ne voulais pas. Pas un mec. Alors j'ai multiplié les coups d'un soir. Je me comportais comme le dernier des sagouins avec elles. Parce que je refusais de penser à toi. »

Il se tu le temps d'allumer une clope et la tendit derrière lui à Sanzo. Bien que silencieux, il savait qu'il ne s'était pas endormi, le poids de son regard sur son dos était toujours là. Il frissonna quand les doigts froids du blonds effleurèrent les siens pour prendre la tige blanche, contact fugace qui l'électrisa pourtant, puis s'en alluma une aussi. Il prit le temps d'apprécier la première bouffée, la meilleur, gardant un moment la fumée dans ses poumons avant de la recracher lentement.

« Je voulais savoir ce qui allait pas chez moi, pourquoi un mec m'obsédais tant. Alors j'ai commencé à regarder les hommes autour de moi… mais tous me filait des frissons d'horreur. Sauf toi. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi, même aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ? Ça fait si longtemps ?

\- Ouaip… maintenant dors, j'ai bien assez à faire avec Hakkai et Goku sans que tu en rajoute par tes conneries. »

Gojo sortit de la chambre sans avoir regardé une seule fois en direction du blond allongé sur son lit. Il ne voulait pas voir dans son regard el mépris ou la pitié qu'il était certain d'y trouver. Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? Creuser sa propre tombe avec ses dents ? Dans le couloir, il eu un petit rire amer. Jamais plus Sanzo le laisserai l'approcher, lui qui était allergiques aux sentiments comme aux poils de chats.

Il s'affala sur le lit voisin de celui de l'ex-humain et il regretta de ne pouvoir lui parler de tout ça. Il était son meilleur ami mais ça, il ne pouvait pas lui en parler et ce soir ça lui manquait. En jurant entre ses dents il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller mais malgré sa fatigue le sommeil mit longtemps à venir l'emporter.

_000ooo00oo0oo00ooo000_

Dans sa chambre, Sanzo s'était retourné sur le dos en étouffant une plainte de douleur et regarda par la fenêtre la lumière du soleil couchant qui déclinait. Il manquait du saké pour aller avec sa cigarette. Il manquait les cerisiers en fleur aussi. Quand il porta sa main à ses lèvres pour tirer une dernière tafe à sa cigarette, il remarqua le tremblement de celle-ci. Tremblement qui n'était pas dû à son état de faiblesse général. Il éteignit sa clope et posa sa main sur ses yeux, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer un peu plus tôt.

Une confession.

Ce putain de Kappa lui avait fait une confession.

Et il était partit sans le toucher, sans même tenter de l'embrasser.

Il porta soudain sa main à sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux, choqué lui-même par ce qu'il venait de penser. Il… Il regrettait ? Il… désirait ? Son cœur s'emballait tandis que lentement une constatation se frayait un chemin dans sa tête. Il était déçu que le rouge n'ait rien tenté.

Merde ! Depuis quand était-il devenu si demandeur des attentions de ce pervers ?

_Merde_ … _Alors c'est ça, avoir des sentiments ?_

Le sommeil le happa, le forçant au repos alors que son esprit aurait aimé trié et analysé plus longuement tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

Mais leur repos fut de courte durée.

_000ooo00oo0oo00ooo000_

_Du rouge, partout._

_Le sourire de son maitre._

_« Je te confie le reste, Koryu, non… Genjo Sanzo »._

_Du rouge, encore._

_Hahaha, Hahaha…_

_Ce rire, agaçant. Le rire de celui qui se fait appeler Kami-Sama._

_Du rouge, celui de ses perles._

_Son sutra qui lui est arraché. Il a perdu. Il a perdu le dernier sutra de son maitre._

_« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé »._

_Du rouge. Partout._

_Sur ses mains, sur son âme._

_Rouge._

_Rouge._

« SANZO ! »

_000ooo00oo0oo00ooo000_

Un cri avait déchiré le silence de la nuit, obscène par la douleur qu'il transportait. Gojo se réveilla d'un bond et sauta à bas de son lit. Hakkai avait repris conscience quelques temps avant, soulageant le métis d'un poids. Ils avaient parlé un peu de ce qui s'était passé, de l'état dans lequel les autres se trouvaient avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Il était entré à la suite de Gojo dans la chambre du blond mais s'était figé sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Sanzo qui criait. Qui pleurait. Qui demandait pardon. Gojo lui avait dit que le moine avait prit un sacré coup en perdant son sutra mais ça dépassait tout ce qu'il avait put imaginer. Gojo, qui tentait de maintenir le bonze, lui ordonna d'aller se recoucher. Apparemment ce n'était pas la première crise à laquelle avait à faire le sang-mêlé. Alors Hakkai obéit, ne sachant de toute manière pas comment réagir face à ce Sanzo là.

Le cœur de Gojo avait raté un battement quand il avait entendu le cri qui l'avait réveillé aussi efficacement qu'un seau d'eau froide en plein visage. Ça recommençait. Encore. Et quand il ouvrit la porte, son cœur se serra devant le corps de Sanzo qui se tordait, se battant contre ses propres démons, les yeux entrouverts fixant le vide, fixant un cauchemar que lui seul voyait, les yeux mouillés.

Quand il se rendit compte qu'Hakkai l'avait suivit, il le renvoya dans sa chambre. Il savait que le blond mourrait de honte s'il savait que quelqu'un l'avait vu pleurer, qu'il les tuerait pour avoir vu ça. Alors même si ça lui pesait, même si ça lui faisait mal comme jamais, il resta seul avec son compagnon qui délirait.

Ses larmes, sa voix qui demandait pardon comme un enfant, cette douleur… Tous les soirs… Il fallait que ça cesse. Il implorait tous les putains de Dieux qu'il savait être là-haut pour que l'un deux fasse quelque chose pour soulager Sanzo de sa douleur mais rien, pas une réponse. Il s'en doutait, ça ne marchait jamais. Venir vous emmerder, ça _Elle_ savait faire, mais là, silence radio, hein ? Bien… Il allait s'en occuper dans ce cas.

Il le maintenait comme il pouvait à plat sur son lit, son corps appuyé sur le sien pour qu'il ne se blesse pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il chercha à capter son regard mais les yeux violets étaient perdus loin, très loin, hors de portée. Alors il l'appela, plusieurs fois, jusqu'à crier son nom.

« SANZO ! »

_000ooo00oo0oo00ooo000_

_Du rouge encore._

_Mais un rouge rassurant. Un rouge garde-fou. Un feu._

_Gojo._

Sanzo sortit de son rêve comme s'il était entrain de s'y noyer, haletant et trempé. Le rouge carmin de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, c'était ce qui l'avait tiré de cet enfer. Son garde-fou. Dire qu'il avait trouvé Hakkai ridicule quand il lui avait dit que c'était ce qu'il avait pensé la première fois qu'il avait vu le métis, que le rouge sang de Gojo l'avait empêché de se perdre dans sa folie… Aujourd'hui c'était à lui de ressentir ça.

Il tendit ses mains qui tremblaient vers les filaments rouge sang et y emmêla ses doigts, attirant le visage de l'autre vers le sien. Il avait besoin de chaleur. Il avait besoin de son garde-fou. Il avait envie de Gojo.

_000ooo00oo0oo00ooo000_

Gojo eu un coup au cœur quand Sanzo le fixa de ses yeux perdus. Il s'était reveillé mais le regardait d'un air… doux ? Comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, comme s'il s'accrochait à lui pour ne pas s'enliser. Il était pétrifié par ce regard, obnubilé par ses prunelles améthyste qui avaient perdues de leur froideur et de leur distance. Pour la première fois.

Et quand il vit les mains fines du moins s'enrouler dans ses cheveux, ses doigts effleurer sa nuque pour l'attirer vers lui, il se dit que réfléchir n'était pas pour le moment. Oh non, il n'allait pas réfléchir alors que Sanzo faisait le premier pas, qu'il semblait si consentant.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent un peu durement, le baiser était violent, empressé. Il y avait une comme une urgence dans les gestes du moine. Toucher et être toucher pour oublier. Laisser le corps diriger pour laisser l'esprit se reposer.

Le baiser se fit rapidement plus profond, les langues se caressant, jouant, explorant. Gojo avait prit appui sur ses coudes, pour ne pas peser sur le corps blessé du moine, ses doigts caressant légèrement la nuque du blond. Sanzo avait emmêlé ses mains dans les longs cheveux, agrippant la nuque du sang-mêlé pour l'attirer à lui, puis il se cambra, faisant rencontrer leurs corps en gémissant dans leur baiser, électrisant Gojo de la tête aux pieds.

Il rompit le baiser, le souffle court, s'arrachant de la bouche du moine qui n'avait aucune intention de le laisser s'éloigner.

« Attends, Sanzo, attends… Si tu continue…

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- Hein ? »

Les yeux rouges croisèrent des yeux violets. Les uns perdus, les autres calmes.

« Avec un homme. Tu l'as déjà fait ?

\- … Parce que toi oui, peut-être ?! »

Le regard redevient dur et froid un instant avant de se détourner et Gojo écarquilla les yeux, la surprise lui clouant le bec.

« Tu ?! Quand ?!

\- Comment crois-tu que j'ai survécu à tant d'hiver après mon départ du temple quand j'étais gosse ? Jusqu'en automne je me débrouillais seul mais quand la neige arrivait, il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de manger et de m'abriter du froid. »

Cette fois ce fut Gojo qui détourna le regard et Sanzo eu un pincement au cœur. Voilà pourquoi il n'en parlait jamais. Cette gêne, cette pitié, ce dégout qu'il savait provoquer chez les autres quand ils savaient jusqu'où il était allé pour continuer sa recherche du sutra du Ciel Saint, le second sutra de son maitre qui avait disparu la nuit de sa mort.

« J'y crois pas et moi qui te croyais puceau…

\- Faut se méfier des apparences.

\- … Alors que tu as plus d'expérience que moi. Putain, ça fout à mal ma réputation. »

Gojo se mit à rire tandis que Sanzo oubliait de respirer. Ça ne le dégoutait pas ? Il ne le dégoutait pas ? Comme s'il avait sentit les doutes de son amant, le rouge l'embrassa doucement mais passionnément, faisant remonter le désir qui avait un peu retombé. Décollant à peine ses lèvres des siennes, il murmura.

« Montre-moi, Sanzo… montre-moi comment te donner du plaisir. »

Devant le silence de son amant, il s'écarta un peu et ne put retenir le petit hoquet de surprise. Déglutissant avec difficulté, il contempla Sanzo qui avait les pommettes très légèrement rougies. C'était léger mais bien là, et associé à l'air gêné qui remplaçait l'air agacé ou énervé qu'il arborait d'habitude, ça donnait un mélange… torride.

« …Tu...

\- Sanzo ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils en soupirant avant de fermer les yeux et de se frotter l'arrête du nez d'une main. Sa gêne était manifeste et Gojo se réjouissait d'en être le témoin et la cause. Mais quand le moine reprit la parole, la menace qui sous-entendait ses mots était clairement palpable.

« Si tu répète à qui que ce soit ce que je vais dire ou si tu en fais la moindre petite allusion… Je te jure que je te bute mais pas avant de t'avoir infligé d'atroces souffrances.

\- Promis, Sanzo-Sama. »

Sanzo lui lança un regard noir et Gojo fit un petit sourire pour s'excuser. L'habitude lui avait fait répondre avec ce ton moqueur qu'il utilisait quand le moine le menaçait de mort. Puis le prêtre soupira et sa voix se fit presque murmure. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il allait dire à ce kappa pervers.

« Une femme ou un homme, il y a pas beaucoup de différence… de ce coté là… c'est juste… la préparation… qui est plus… importante… »

Gojo ouvrit la bouche mais resta muet avant de la refermer. Il était littéralement sur le cul. Poussant sur ses bras, il se redressa pour s'assoir sur ses talons, toujours entre les cuisses du blond qui se redressa sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du métis. Mais à vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait sous cette tignasse rouge la plupart du temps.

« Il y a quelques heures tu me menaçais avec ton putain de flingue parce que je te traitais, selon toi, comme une femme et là… tu me demandes de faire pareil… »

Sanzo fit claquer sa langue avec impatience, il n'aurait pas pensé le sang-mêlé aussi prude, il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il lui sauterait dessus sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf. Il replongea son regard dans les prunelles carmines avant de laisser un petit sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres.

« Il y a quelques aménagement à faire… si tu t'en sens capable bien entendu. »

Ce fut au tour de Gojo de froncer les sourcils et de claquer la langue, vexé par la pique.

« Je satisfais toujours mes partenaires.

\- Ah ? Pour l'instant, j'attends encore de voir.

\- Enfoiré. »

Il fondit sur les lèvres fines qui semblaient se moquer de lui, pour effacer ce rictus suffisant de sa belle gueule d'ange. Oh oui, il allait prendre son pied le moinillon et même demander grâce. Il allait lui faire tellement de bien que plus jamais il ne songerait à aller voir ailleurs, foi de Gojo.

Le baiser était chaud, bouillant, profond, réveillant le désir, réchauffant les reins, prélude annonçant une suite tout autant fougueuse. Il dura longtemps, les langues jouant sensuellement entre elles, montraient ce dont elles étaient capable, attisaient l'envie, laissaient présager plus. Les souffles se firent plus courts tandis que les mains partirent à la découverte sans cesse renouvelée du corps de l'autre.

Et les mains furent suivit par des lèvres et une langue qui explorèrent chaque parcelle de peau pale dénudée, s'attardant un instant sur le creux derrière l'oreille, le creux de la clavicule, titillant deux petits boutons de chair rose, redessinant les abdos d'un ventre plat, se perdant dans l'ombilique, s'arrêtant à la ceinture du jean pour remonter faire le chemin inverse, content du grognement de frustration qu'il en retira.

Mais Sanzo avait décidé d'accélérer les choses maintenant qu'il s'était mit d'accord avec lui-même, s'accordant le droit de s'ouvrir, au propre comme au figuré, au rouge. Il voulait plus, il voulait maintenant. Et le petit jeu de Gojo l'excitant autant qu'il l'agaçait. Bien ! Qu'il s'amuse ! Lui aussi avait de quoi s'occuper.

Les mains fines et froides du moine caressèrent rapidement le torse mat du métis, redessinant les courbes d'un mouvement fluide et aérien, une caresse aussi légère que le vent qui fit pourtant frissonner Gojo de haut en bas mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison de cette même main froide se glissant habilement dans son pantalon alors que l'autre avait fait sauté le bouton de son jean d'un mouvement du poignet.

Gojo arrêta de suçoter le cou gracile qui lui était offerte et se mordit les lèvres quand Sanzo referma sa main sur son membre tendu toujours emprisonné par les couches de vêtements. C'était serré. C'était bon.

« Si tu viens juste avec ça, tu ne tiendra jamais la cadence quand tu sera en moi. »

Le ton était moqueur, la voix rauque et suave mais Gojo prit la pique comme un camouflet. Il se redressa vivement et adressa son sourire le plus carnassier au moine allongé sous lui qui avait toujours sa main dans son pantalon.

« Toi tu va prendre cher.

\- J'attends toujours.

\- Et tu ne perds rien à attendre. »

Il retira doucement la main baladeuse de son futal et retira rapidement celui de son vis-à-vis. Il n'eu rien d'autre à enlever car comme d'habitude Sanzo ne portait pas de sous-vêtements sous son jean serré. Et pour faire disparaitre ce petit air arrogant, il plongea tel un aigle sur sa proie, prenant en entier en bouche le membre tendu du blond qui se cambra en sifflant.

Il l'avait prit en traitre, le salaud ! Les autres fois il mettait un temps infini avant d'arriver à ce stade là. Mais bordel, c'était bon ! Sanzo agrippa les draps et serra les dents, cherchant à retenir ses gémissements, sachant que ces derniers feraient trop plaisir à l'égo du demi-yokai.

Les mains larges et calleuses de métis se glissèrent sous les cuisses pâles, les relevant pour les poser sur ses épaules, dégageant le passage vers l'intimité du blond. Les autres fois, Sanzo l'arrêtait à ce moment là, jouant inexplicablement les prudes. Mais maintenant Gojo savait que c'était pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte qu'au contraire, il était parfaitement au fait de ce qui se passait ensuite. Contrairement à lui. Mais il avait une idée sur comment ça devait se passer. Sanzo ne lui avait-il pas donné les instructions nécessaires ?

Il laissa sa salive couler le long de la hampe de chair qu'il goutait, y humidifiant ces doigts avant de les glisser lentement plus bas, jusqu'à effleurer l'anneau de chair. Il sentit nettement la courte crispation de son amant. Il appréhendait… Mais quoi ? Qu'il lui fasse mal ? Qu'il s'y prenne comme un manche ? D'y prendre plaisir ? Connaissant le moine ce serait plus probablement d'y perdre pied qui lui posait problème. Qu'importe ! À la fin, le moine n'allait même plus être capable de se rappeler son propre nom.

Il accentua la caresse sur l'intimité du prêtre, pressant son doigt sans pour autant le faire entrer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Sanzo tirer sur ses cheveux pour le forcer à le regarder. Gojo leva les yeux vers le blond et se permit un petit sourire, autant qu'il le pouvait avec ce qu'il avait encore en bouche devant le spectacle d'un Sanzo aux joues un peu rouge et l'air franchement impatient. Même si ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, Gojo le trouva sexy.

« Magne-toi ! »

Le ton était rude mais le rouge savait que c'était de l'impatience. Le blond avait envie, terriblement envie et c'est le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour lui faire savoir. Alors il enfonça d'un coup un doigt jusqu'à la dernière phalange faisant siffler le prêtre qui laissa retomber sa tête en arrière sous les sensations qui l'envahissait.

Il bougea son doigt doucement et sourit en entendant Sanzo essayer de retenir ses gémissements. Ça lui faisait du bien. C'était lui qui le faisait se sentir si bien et il en tirait une certaine fierté. Il abandonna pour un temps le membre du blond, se concentrant sur une autre partie de son anatomie, subjugué par son propre doigt qui entrait et sortait de l'antre du blond. Puis le bonze se cambra un peu plus, respirant d'un coup plus vite.

« Un peu plus bas… »

Un frisson couru le long de l'échine de Gojo quand il entendit la voix de Sanzo, elle était si basse et rauque, chargée de plaisir et surtout presque douce. Pas de menace, pas de mépris, pas de colère… alors il suivit les directives et descendit un peu son doigt jusqu'à le voir se tendre d'un coup et lâcher une exclamation de plaisir. Là alors ? Il appuya de nouveau et sourit de plus belle en voyant la même réaction chez son amant.

« Arrête ! Gojo, arrête… »

Surprit, il leva les yeux et compris pourquoi il lui demandait de s'arrêter. Les yeux flous, le souffle court, Sanzo était déjà loin. Mais quand il posa sur lui ses prunelles enfiévrées, il sut quoi faire sans qu'il n'ait pas besoin de lui dire. Il remonta pour l'embrasser, lentement, tendrement, s'amusant de la torture qu'il lui infligeait. Il s'était promis de lui faire demander grâce.

Il retira son doigt et glissa son sexe érigé entre les fesses du blond mais ne fit rien de plus, se contentant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Content de lui, il sentit le prêtre onduler à peine les hanches, se frottant contre lui mais le métis attendit encore, poussant à bout la résistance du bonze. Mais la patiente et Sanzo étaient deux mots qu'on associait qu'à de rares occasions et celle-ci n'en faisait visiblement pas partie. Il attrapa les mèches rouges à sa portée et tira violemment dessus, faisant grimacer leur propriétaire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Sanzo.

\- Qu... Espèce d'enfoiré, t'espère quand même pas que… »

Le sourire de Gojo fut une réponse suffisamment claire pour le moine. Mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas de… supplier… ce cafard pervers de le prendre, oh que non ! Il voulait jouer, très bien. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait mener la danse. D'un mouvement du bassin, il renversa leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le sang-mêlé qui faillit s'étouffer sous la surprise. C'était trop d'érotisme en une fois, Sanzo le chevauchant…

Et le moine ne s'arrêta pas là. Prenant en main la virilité délaissée du métis, le blond s'empala de lui-même dessus, lentement. Les yeux à demi-fermé, la tête renversé en arrière, il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir son plaisir trop fort mais il ne put empêcher un petit cri de lui échapper quand il se retrouva enfoncé jusqu'à la garde.

S'en était presque trop pour le pauvre Gojo qui attrapa les hanches de Sanzo pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était trop chaud, trop serré, trop bon… Et ce petit cri de plaisir ! Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps si le moine bougeait maintenant. Sanzo se permit un sourire en regardant le sang-mêlé au bord de la jouissance, dominer la situation était de loin ce qu'il préférait. Mais s'il voulait en profiter encore un peu, il devait calmer son fougueux amant alors il décrocha une de ses mains qui agrippait ses hanches et mêlant ses doigts aux siens l'approcha de sa verge délaissée. Tenant cette main à la peau bronzée contre sa chair turgescente, il se caressa un instant avant de sentir Gojo participer aux mouvements.

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec satisfaction que le tabou s'était calmé, se concentrant sur la masturbation de son amant plutôt que sur son sexe prit dans un agréable fourreau de chair chaude et serrée. Sanzo bougea légèrement le bassin, serrant les dents sous la délicieuse sensation. Sous lui, le métis haletait et le moine décida d'y aller franco. Il se souleva et se rabaissa, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, bougeant imperceptiblement le bassin pour retrouver l'endroit stratégique jusqu'à le trouver dans un petit cri.

Aussitôt honteux de s'être allé a crier, il se mordit la lèvre mais son exclamation de plaisir n'avait pas échappé aux oreilles de Gojo qui décida de reprendre un peu les choses en main. Il bloqua les hanches de son bonze et amena son bassin à la rencontre des fesses blanches dans un mouvement encore plus rapide, plus fort, plus profond. Et là, Sanzo perdit pied et il ne chercha plus à retenir ses gémissements. De toute façon, il ne les entendait plus. Trop, c'était bien trop bon pour que sa raison n'aille pas battre campagne en le laissant aux prises du plaisir.

Encore quelques mouvements désordonnés, quelques ahanements, et l'orgasme les happa. Violent, il les envahi comme un ras de marée, partant des reins pour remonter à toute vitesse jusqu'en haut de leur colonne vertébrale, chassant les toutes dernières pensées cohérentes qui auraient put subsister dans leurs têtes.

Sanzo se laissa tomber lourdement sur Gojo, épuisés et tremblants ils restèrent immobiles, imbriqués l'un dans l'autre en attendant que les battements effrénés de leurs cœurs s'apaisent, que leurs respirations courtes et haletantes se calment, profitant encore des derniers frémissements de plaisir qui les parcourraient encore. Le rouge caressa doucement le dos du blond qui sentait le sommeil l'attirer irrémédiablement. Son corps avait encore besoin de repos pour soigner ses blessures, un repos qui, pour le reste de cette nuit, pourrait bien être sans cauchemars.

« Sanzo ?...

\- Hum ?

\- T'as… enfin… avec les autres… ça t'as fais ça ?

\- … Jamais… »

La voix du moine était lente et basse, à moitié endormi alors Gojo se permit un petit geste tendre en lui embrassant les cheveux, se sentant un peu con de ressentir de la fierté a être le seul à avoir donné du plaisir au moine. Il garda le prêtre endormi contre lui encore un peu, profitant égoïstement de ce corps détendu contre le sien avant de se séparer de lui le temps de l'allonger et de le couvrir avant de se blottir contre lui.

Le lendemain, Goku réapparu avec une table de Mah-jong… l'aventure continuait, ils avaient un faux dieu à aller latter et un sutra à récupérer.

* * *


End file.
